


I see the light

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Songs and lyrics, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Theo has a nightmare, and Liam's smile's brighten up is night.





	I see the light

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam half birthday for songs and lyrics.  
> Based off the song I see the light from the movie Tangled.

When Theo first notices he is in love with the young beta, it’s because of his smile.

It is bright and sunny, unhampered by the effects of the war. Unhampered by the burdens of being a werewolf, of having IED, of being a senior applying for colleges and wondering what to do with his life.

Theo feels something warm inside of him when Liam looks at him with that smile, something that hasn’t been touched in years. It feels like a light in a dark cave, or a warm fire on a cold winters night.

Theo can’t get the smile out of his head, and each time it’s directed at him, he cant help but wonder if it’s meant only for him and him alone.

It’s a few weeks after this revelation that he wakes up in a cold sweat from a nightmare, limbs flailing, a scream just moments from spilling from his lips when he wakes. He manages to calm himself, his heart beat steadying slowly, before he gets up from his bed, listening through the house to see if he hadn’t woken anyone.

The house is silent, the steady beating of Dr and Mrs. Geyer downstairs, and Liam’s from across the hall was steady too. He opened the window slowly, making sure it didn’t squeak, before he clambered out of the opening, climbing on to the roof and sitting down, hugging his knees to his chest, looking up to the star filled sky as he let his eyes roam.

He heard the door to his room opening, and he didn’t need to turn around to know it was Liam. The beta clambered through the window, crawling across the roof to sit next to Theo, legs outstretched as he leaned back against his hands.

“Another nightmare, huh?” Liam asked after a moment, voice soft and full of understanding.

“Yeah” was all Theo said in response, eyes never leaving the sky. He loved watching the sky, looking for constellations or maybe even a shooting star.

As if responding to his thoughts, a star shot across the sky, and he closed his eyes, breathing in the cool night air, Liam’s scent wrapping around him and letting him relax even further. Liam’s scent always managed to calm him down, no matter what.

He looked over at Liam, and caught the boy staring at him, and small blush creeping up his neck at being caught. But Theo just smiled, jerking his head to the side as he said, “Come here. It’s getting cold.”

Liam shuffled over as Theo stretched out, leaning back against his hand, Liam plastering his side to Theo’s. The warmth seeped off of Liam and into Theo, and Theo was forever grateful for it.

“I hope I didn’t wake you” Theo whispered, still looking up at the stars. “They're getting easier to ignore, just… sometimes it’s almost too much.”

Liam was nodding his head as Theo spoke. “I understand. I was the same with the berserkers after I was bitten. Some days I could just… ignore it all, but then you have those nights and you can’t stop thinking about it. But don’t worry, I was reading when I heard you opening your window.”

Liam’s heart skipped a little when he said that, and Theo turned his head, finding Liam already looking at him. “That was a lie” Theo muttered, a soft smile on his face.

“Okay, that’s true” Liam said, nodding his head, his eyes never leaving Theo’s. “I was reading, yes. But I was staying up see if your nightmares got bad today.”

“Why would you do that?” Theo asked, baffled.

“Cause I like you, Theo. And I know how badly your nightmares affect you” Liam said softly, watching Theo’s face intently. “I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Theo looked at Liam for a moment, their eyes never leaving each other, before Theo tentatively leant in, placing a soft kiss to Liam’s lips. When he pulled away, it was to find Liam beaming that beautiful, sunny smile at him, and warmth suffused him, filling him with something akin to contentment.

He leaned forward, kissing Liam again now that he knew his feelings were reciprocated. When Liam pulled back this time, his smile still in place, he asked, “Can we go inside? It’s a little chilly out here.”

Theo laughed, but simply nodded, getting up and crawling back through the open window. He eyed off his bed, feeling as if he would rather die than sleep alone.

“Come on, come sleep with me” Liam said, jerking his head towards the door. Theo nodded, following behind, tiptoeing in an effort to not wake Liam’s parents.

Once inside Liam’s room, they simply padded across the messy room, pulling back the covers and slipping into Liam’s bed. They shifted around for a moment before Theo had his back plastered to Liam’s chest, a hand trailing soft touches over his chest.

“I love you Theo” Liam said with a broad smile.

Theo couldn’t help but smile back in reply as he said, “I love you too, Liam.”

He could feel Liam smiling against the back of his neck at his words.

As he drifted off to sleep, he knew Liam’s smile was his guiding light through the darkness of his dreams, and he slept peacefully that night, and for every night to follow.


End file.
